Adicción
by Isabellag9705
Summary: Scott Kirkland tenía muchas adicciones. El sexo, la bebida, el cigarrillo, pero había una en particular que lo volvía loco, e incluso habia hecho que se enamorara. Su hermano Arthur. Britancest.


Hola gente linda, vengo aquí con este one shot, lo quise hacer de esta pareja porque siempre que leo una historia de ellos terminan mal y me parece que tienen derecho a tener un final feliz, así que aquí esta ^_^

Bueno este fanfic tiene un montón de cosas, entre ellas lemon, y es el primero que escribo así que téngame paciencia T_T

**Advertencias:** La primera es una AU, y shota porque en este fic Arthur tiene unos 14 y Scott tiene 21.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de Hidekaz Hiramuya.

**Adicción.**

Para todo el mundo, o al menos la mayoría, hoy era un día como cualquier otro. 23 de Marzo del 2014, día viernes, 9:35 am, clima nublado pero sin probabilidades de lluvia, con una temperatura de 18 ºC. En conclusión, un típico día para cualquier habitante de Gran Bretaña.

Sin embargo, para Arthur Kirkland, este día significaba algo más que solo ir a clases. Y no, no era el hecho de que sus padres se iban de viaje por casi dos semanas, sino, el evento que sucedería después. En ese momento sonó el timbre que indicaba la hora de descanso, con un suspiro recogió sus cosas y salió del salón. Iba a sentarse para comer su desayuno tranquilo, cuando se sintió observado, levantó la vista solo para encontrarse con unos ojos azules muy familiares.

Eran de Alfred, su amigo, o el que era su amigo. Mantuvieron la mirada durante unos instantes hasta que el de gafas se fue sin decir absolutamente nada. Arthur comenzó a comer por simple monotonía, porque su mente se encontraba lejos, en un día a finales de enero para ser exactos, cuando Jones lo citó en el patio, después de la escuela.

Ese día Alfred se encontraba muy nervioso y Kirkland ya se estaba irritando, llevaba unos 20 minutos tratando de decir una simple frase, hasta que por fin tomó valor para decirle.

- Arthur… tú me gustas.

El de ojos verdes recuerda perfectamente que se quedó paralizado, sin saber que decir… ni hacer, y a Alfred le pareció buena idea besarle mientras estaba distraído. Pero, no contaba con el hecho de que Scott Kirkland estuviera pasando por allí para recoger a su hermano menor de la escuela… y presenciara tal escena.

¿Cuál fue la tan ansiada respuesta de Alfred?

Un ojo morado, varias contusiones, puede que incluso una costilla rota, un rechazo de su cejón favorito, y por supuesto, sin la posibilidad de volverle a hablar.

Después de ese episodio, Arthur recuerda que cuando llegó a casa con su hermano, le prohibió cualquier comunicación con Alfred, le decomisó su celular, y hasta le amenazó con darle la paliza de su vida si se atrevía a desobedecerlo. Luego el pelirrojo se encerró en su habitación y no salió hasta la medianoche, donde el menor aprovechó para exigirle una explicación de porque había golpeado a Alfred de esa manera.

Al final el rubio supo el porqué, y decir que no le sorprendió era una gran mentira, él siempre había creído que Scott lo odiaba… nunca pensó, ni siquiera se le pasó por la mente, que en verdad lo amaba y que lo trataba mal para mantener a raya esos sentimientos nada fraternales.

Así que ese día perdió un amigo, pero ganó algo más…

Desde entonces Scott y Arthur habían iniciado una relación en secreto, y pese a la diferencia de edad o su lazo sanguíneo, han ido llevándolo muy bien. No obstante, el único problema que tenían, era cuando los besos subían de tono, el pelirrojo se excitaba con facilidad y le entraban unas ganas casi incontrolables de poseer salvajemente al menor… pero se contenía porque no quería lastimarlo.

Pero Arthur sabia que a Scott le costaba mucho contenerse, hasta le causa cierto dolor, por eso había tomado valor, donde no tenía, para decirle que se sentía listo para tener su primera vez y que no es necesario esperar más. Así, el pelirrojo había decidido que seria el día en que sus padres se fueran de viaje… y ese es el motivo por el cual se encontraba nervioso.

El timbre sonó de nuevo sacándolo de sus pensamientos, recogió sus cosas y entró al salón a recibir una aburrida clase de historia.

Así pasaron las horas y pronto se hizo la hora de salida, el de ojos verdes de cierta forma se vió sorprendido, al encontrar a la imponente figura de su hermano esperándolo en la entrada de la escuela.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le preguntó el rubio con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

- ¿Qué no es obvio?, vengo a recogerte para ir a casa.

Después de eso no hablaron mas en todo el camino, cada uno estaba metido en sus propios pensamientos, y sin embargo, el silencio no era incomodo. Cuando llegaron a casa, el rubio pudo notar que sus padres ya se habían ido y habían dejado comida para calentar.

- Y… ¿Ese idiota americano no te ha molestado más?- Al rubio le tomó totalmente desprevenido esa pregunta, pero enseguida reaccionó.

- ¡Se llama Alfred! … y no, no me ha molestado más.

- … Puedes volver a hablar con él.

- ¿Qué… es serio?- Tenia que asegurarse que no fuera una cruel broma de su hermano, después de todo, Alfred era uno de los pocos amigos que tenia.

- Si, pero tengo una condición- Le susurro al oído con voz ronca- No quiero que toque lo que es mío.

Arthur no le sorprendió oír aquello, sabia de sobra lo celoso y posesivo que era su hermano, pero eso no evitó que el enorme sonrojo que se extendiera por toda su cara, haciendo reír al mayor.

- Bien, hoy teníamos algo que hacer, ¿O pensaste que lo había olvidado?- Enseguida el mas pequeño se puso rígido, cosa que el mayor notó rápidamente. Ya había sospechado desde que Arthur le hizo esa proposición, del porque lo hacia, y por mucho que lo quisiera no le parecía correcto- Oye enano, será mejor que no hagamos esto.

- ¿Eh… Por qué?

- Porque se que lo haces por mi, porque lo deseo, pero no es lo que tu quieres, todavía no estas listo.

- ¡Claro que lo estoy!

- ¿Entonces por que estas tan nervioso?

- Porque… es normal… después de todo es mi primera vez.

Pasaron unos segundos, quizás un minuto, en donde ninguno de los dos habló, Arthur tenia la mirada baja, y Scott se limitaba a observarlo para sacar sus propias conclusiones, hasta que finamente el silencio se rompió.

- No me estas diciendo todo.- Lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que esta ocultando algo, así que a Arthur no le quedaba otro remedio mas que decirle.

- Es que… probablemente no te guste estar conmigo por ser primerizo.- Al pelirrojo le pareció muy tierno, sin embargo el era más de acciones, así que lo abrazo fuertemente.

- Eso es lo que más me gusta, quiero ser el primero y el único en poseerte.

Con ello, Scott colocó sus manos en las mejillas sonrojadas del rubio, y con una delicadeza nada propia de el, comenzó a besarlo. Poco a poco el ritmo del beso fue aumentando a uno más apasionado, sus lenguas chocaban entre si y sus manos no se quedaron quietas, recorriendo por encima de la ropa. Pero llegó un momento en que se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire.

- ¿Estas seguro de querer hacer esto?

- Si… estoy seguro.

- Bien.

Lo cargó estilo princesa, claro que el rubio empezó a quejarse, pero el mayor no le presto atención y comenzó a subir las escaleras, abrió su habitación de una patada, para depositar con cuidado al menor en su cama. Cuando estuvo encima del rubio empezaron a besarse con mayor pasión que antes, y pronto el objetivo del mayor fue cambiado al sensible cuello del ingles.

Scott empieza a bajar todavía mas, sacándole la camisa que empezaba a estorbar, recorriendo todo el pecho del rubio mientras este se estremecía de placer.

- Ahhh… agr… -Arthur intentaba callar esos gemidos tapándose la boca, mientras su hermano se entretenía lamiendo y pellizcando sus pezones.

- Arthur… no te calles.

- P-pero…

- Quiero escucharte.

Después de esa declaración, Arthur no intentó callar más sus gemidos, que para Scott era música para sus oídos. Prosiguió con su tarea, recorriendo el cuerpo del menor entre besos y mordidas.

- AHHH… Sco-Scott.

El pelirrojo le empezó a quitar los pantalones, dejándolo solo en bóxer, y puso una sonrisa burlona.

- Vaya… ya estas excitado.

- Cállate- apartó la vista del mayor todo sonrojado.

- Quien diría que el pequeño Arthur es todo un pervertido.

- Eso no es… - Intentó defenderse pero fue callado por un beso del mayor.

- Scott… es-espera.

- Hmmm… ¿Qué, ya te arrepentiste?

- ¡Claro que no! … es… es solo que… yo estoy en bóxer… pero tu todavía tienes todo- El mayor decidió que se divertiría un rato.

- Entonces arréglalo.

Como era una cama de dos plazas, el pelirrojo se quitó de encima del rubio y se colocó a su lado, todo sin borrar esa sonrisa burlona que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Acercó sus manos algo temblorosas a la camisa del escocés, empezó a desabotonarla hasta que al fin consiguió sacársela. Sorprendentemente el menor no se quedo solamente allí, sino que se dispuso a recorrer tímidamente todo el pecho de su hermano, pasando por sus hombros, sus fuertes brazos, sus pectorales y abdomen. Scott se encontraba en una posición difícil, si antes estaba excitado, con las caricias de Arthur no se encontraba mejor, quería hacerlo suyo ya, pero no podía, tenia que ir lento. Cuando el menor estuvo satisfecho con su tarea prosiguió a quitarle torpemente el cinturón siendo ayudado al final por el mayor.

Ahora los dos se encontraban en las mismas condiciones, ya no había vuelta atrás, los hermanos Kirkland estaban listos para dejarse llevar por ese amor prohibido, sin importarles nada ni nadie.

El pelirrojo retomó su posición de dominante, y le bajó los bóxers, e hizo lo mismo con los suyos, haciendo que sin querer, el menor comenzase a asustar… ¡Era demasiado grande!, ¿¡Y se suponía que tenia que entrar "allí"!?

Para hacer las cosas más fáciles, Scott estiró uno de sus brazos hasta llegar al cajón de la mesita de noche, sacando un frasco de lubricante, untando un poco en una de sus manos.

- Bien Arthur, necesito que te tranquilices- El rubio asintió, entonces el mayor empezó a meter un primer dedo en su entrada para dilatarla.

- Agh…- Para Arthur se sentía muy incomodo, tanto que no lo dejaba tranquilizarse.

Era obvio que Arthur no lo estaba disfrutando, y si no se tranquilizaba no podrían continuar, de este modo, a Scott se le ocurrió una gran idea para hacerlo olvidar momentáneamente la incomodidad. Acerco su cara a la pelvis del menor para empezar a lamer su miembro.

- ¡Ah! … ahhh… sco- … ¡Scott!

Aprovechó ese momento para meterle un segundo dedo, y más tarde un tercero, haciéndole movimientos circulares y de tijeras.

Dejó de lamerle para observar su expresión, las mejillas sonrojadas, algunas lágrimas a causa de la excitación y la respiración agitada. Esa era la imagen perfecta para enloquecerlo.

- Ya voy a empezar.

- ¿Me va a doler mucho?

- Si- Y esa era la delicadeza de Scott Kirkland.

- Pero te prometo que después vas a sentir placer.

Comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente para que se fuera acostumbrando, mientras el rubio derramaba algunas lágrimas y apretaba fuertemente las sabanas. Para aligerar el dolor le dió pequeños besos por todo su rostro sonrojado, lamió y secó sus lágrimas. Ya cuando estuvo totalmente adentro esperó unos momentos hasta que Arthur con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que podía empezar.

Scott inició con lentas embestidas, por supuesto que al rubio le dolió al principio, pero tal como le prometió su hermano pronto comenzó a sentir mucho placer.

- Scott… ¡ahhh! … m-mas… rápido.

- Uhmm… a tus órdenes- Allí el pelirrojo aceleró dando embestidas más fuertes, encontrado así, la próstata del menor.

Los dos se sentían al borde del éxtasis, entre embestidas, besos, caricias y mordidas. El escocés sentía que iba a correrse en cualquier momento, así que empezó a masturbarlo y a los pocos segundos ambos se corrieron.

Después de salir de la entrada ya no virgen de Arthur, se acostó y arrimó al rubio, obligándolo a acostarse en su pecho. Se arroparon con las sabanas que en algún momento quedaron regadas en el suelo.

Apenas el reloj indicaba que eran las 4:05 de la tarde, y ya se sentían agotados.

- ¿Y… Te gustó?

- Si, mucho- respondió Arthur con una sonrisa cansada pero feliz- ¿Y a ti?

- No- Con esa simple respuesta los ánimos del menor bajaron por los suelos, y los ojos se le pusieron vidriosos- Me encantó.

Después de asegurarse de haber escuchado bien, el menor le lanzó una almohada con las risas de Scott de fondo.

- ¡Tonto! … pensé que…- Le dió un pequeño beso en los labios para no dejarlo continuar.

- ¿Te lo he dicho, verdad? Tú eres mi adicción.

Así pasaron unos minutos en los que ninguno de los dos hablaron, Scott llegó a pensar que su hermano se había quedado dormido, más sin embargo.

- Scott… i love you- esa frase fue suficiente para colocar en el rostro del pelirrojo una de sus sonrisas mas hermosas, y no una sarcástica o burlona, sino una totalmente sincera.

Ese día Arthur se prometió que haría lo que fuera para mantener esa sonrisa.

Fin.


End file.
